The Life and Time of Alexis Berry
by Slytherin-Pride0608
Summary: 'The reason I consider myself odd is, well, I'm an identical twin. But not a real twin. Well, yes a real twin but who knows how the mind of Rachel Berry works? Yes, the Rachel Berry.'
1. Prologue

The Life and Times of Alexis Berry

Chapter 1 (Prologue [Set before Hell-o])

A/N: I am being a total hypocrite, as I don't like most OC stories (Don't blame me, 'My Immortal' influenced that ) and I'm writing one of my own I've had the idea of Lexi for a while. I'm going to try and follow the plot as much as possible. I know there will be some plot holes and I might change some things, but this isn't Glee. (Note the disclaimer) I'm warning you, it'll be long. It's my 1st fic and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Glee. FOX and Ryan Murphy do. If I did Lexi would exist and there would be more Klaine.

My name is Alexis 'Lexi' Berry. You might say I'm '_special_', some people do. But I say I'm… an odd case. I'm 16 and go to Carmel High School in rinky-dink Lima, OH. The reason I consider myself odd is, well, I'm an identical twin. But not a real twin. Well, yes a real twin but who knows how the mind of Rachel Berry works? Yes,_ the_ Rachel Berry. The girl who considers herself a star and anyone who says otherwise should be punished. Other than the fact we share a house, diva qualities, and dark hair, we have nothing in common. I'm straying away from my real point, _me_.

Anyway, like I mentioned before I go to Carmel. Carmel is not an average school. All students must have, at least, a 3.7 GPA. That means loads of studying. And Carmel is home to the famous 'Vocal Adrenaline', which is the pride and joy of the school, and me. Did I mention that I am lead female vocalist in VA? No? Really? Well I have now.

Being in Vocal Adrenaline is amazing yet it can be torture. Don't get me wrong; though we have gone through about a million different coaches, we're a family. Sometimes more than a family… See, I have a boyfriend on the team. His name's Jesse, Jesse St. James. He is nothing short of perfect. We've been together for close to 2 years.

The story behind us is surprisingly not that complicated. I refused to go to the same school as Rachel and chose Carmel. As a freshman I took the biggest risk as I could and tried out for Vocal Adrenaline.

And I got in.

Nothing big, they shoved me in the back at first. This went on for a while but one day we got a new coach, one that wanted to hold rehearsals for a small solo during our invitational. I took another big risk. I auditioned for that too.

And I got it.

I think that's when he started to notice me. During that 2 second solo he must have saw something. Even then, the 15 year old Jesse was the star. After that I got bumped up to the front, closer to him. Closer to us. More and more solos came my way until we were officially duet-ing.

During all this time I hoped that he would see who I was and that we were meant to be. But in the back of my mind something told me that we had such a slim chance of being together because 1, I was a year younger than him _and_ I was a freshman and 2, he already has girls more beautiful than me fawning over him.

One fateful day after rehearsals he came up to me and said 'What's up?'

I nearly passed out 'Nothing. You?'

He grinned 'I was just wondering… youwannagotoBreadstixateight?'

Holy crap, is he asking what I think he's asking? 'Sorry, what was that?'

'Sorry, I'm kind of nervous. So would you want to care to join me for dinner at Breadstix tomorrow night at eight?'

I nearly started jumping with joy. 'Of course! I mean, sure, that would be cool'

And that's how we started. After that date at Breadstix life became as close to perfect as it would ever come. Now I do want to stray away from the topic of me and talk about my sister. The wonderful Rachel Berry, the talented Rachel Berry, the star that is Rachel Berry. Ugh, I can't stand even thinking about it.

We can't stand each other. We were barley even raised together. We've had separate rooms ever since I could remember. We're never home at the same times. She has vocal lessons, ballet, acting classes, and glee club. While my vocal lessons are VA, so are my dance lessons, and my acting classes are only school plays. You could say I'm not as… privileged… as Rachel. Which some people would consider as odd because we're twins. I don't. Our dads have always gone along with Rachel's demands. How, I don't know.

She currently goes to William McKinley High School. For the 1st time in out lives I'm getting the better choice, finally. So as you can tell from all this bitching and ranting I don't get along with my sister. Understatement of the year.

A/N: Hope you liked that! I worry that Lex sounds like a Mary Sue. I also worry that my writing sucks. If you think so let me know. Review please!


	2. HellO

Chapter 2 [Set during Hell-o]

A/N: Sorry it took so long I was on a school trip for a week and then I caught something there and needed to stay at the hospital for another week. And then I had tons of school work to catch up on. So I couldn't update. Again I apologize.

More reviews please! I really need some critique. Badly. I want to know what people think of this. Now on with Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Some parts are taken from the episode, so remember, I DIDN'T WRITE THEM. Just to remind you it's in bold. I don't own Glee but if you could give me the rights to Glee for my birthday, that would be cool. *smiles*

xxx

"I don't understand why you have to do this!"

"Lex, I have to. Shelby thinks they're a threat. We need to win."

"But why Rachel, why my sister? Why is she so special?" But of course, I already knew the answer.

"Shelby says she's the talent"

I sighed and fiddled with my ring, knowing that Jesse had won. You see, we were going to sabotage the New Directions, the William McKinley glee club. That was going to be done Jesse, my Jesse, 'accidently' meeting Rachel at the music store and 'by chance' he'll fall for her and ask her out. Then he'll transfer to McKinley and find out all about the New Directions. Woopdy-doo.

I mean, I'm all for winning Regional's. It would be my 2rd win and Jesse's 4th and if we won this would be going to Nationals. But I still don't see why it should be Jesse doing all of the dirty work and why the target should be Rachel. I suppose she is the easiest target, being so naive and all. But still, I'm Jesse's girlfriend; I can't have another thing taken from me by her.

"Jesse just remember, I love you and you love me, not her" I tensed.

'_Oh shit.'_ I thought, _'Did I just say that?'_

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I immediately relaxed. "Lexi," he said kissing the top of my head, "you have nothing to worry about. I love you." He planted a kiss on my lips.

I looked up at him and smiled but everything still felt… weird…

Here I am, hidden behind the rack of brass instruments, watching Rachel flip through sheet music. There Jesse is. He sees me and smiles. I give what feels like a strained smile back. I fiddle with my ring. He approaches her; I tense. He starts talking; she smiles. I tense even more. They approach the piano. I want to run. They sit, her smile widens, and they start singing. I hear nothing.

Before we go any farther I want to explain my ring. Jesse gave it to me during our 1st year anniversary and I haven't taken it off since. It's a simple silver band that's been engraved with a J. Just thought you should know. ((A/N: I know that was really random, I just forgot to mention it before and it's crucial part of the story, now and in the sequel))

I was sitting on my bed with my laptop in front of me, looking through my iTunes library for songs I could sing at Regional's.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

It was Rachel.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you know Jesse St. James?"

"Why?" I threw my right hand behind my back and played it stupid.

"Aren't you guys both in Vocal Adrenaline?"

I was impressed. She did know a bit about my life.

"Yeah but…" Shit, what should I say? "Um… yeah. He's… nice. Why did you want to know?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She didn't wait for me to answer, "He asked me out!"

"Wow, good for you," I give her the widest smile I could "He's cool. Good for you," I racked my brain for something else I could say, "But what about that Finn guy?"

I'd seen Finn around out house a few times. They practiced songs and went over dance moves. What confused me was how she could get such a cute guy to even talk to her.

"We were never together,"

"Ah, ok. I just want to warn you, Jesse will contently be busy. He'll constantly be focused on Vocal Adrenaline" I smirked.

"Ok. Thanks Alexis" She left, half skipping. I'm not sure she'd heard my last sentence.

I'd been expecting this conversation but it didn't hurt any less. She was taking him from me. I don't care what Jesse said. I never liked sharing and I wasn't about to start now.

_**I'm on a highway to Hell**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhh! Don't stop me!**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah.**_

I grasp Jesse's hand to congratulate him on a job well done.

"**Stop, please. Dear God, just stop. Seriously guys? It's like watching beige paint dry."** So much for a job well done. **"Could everyone please look at Jesse? Jesse, give us a show face," **A couple of us, including me, stifled a laugh at his 'show face'. He mock-glared at me and _seriously_ glared at everyone else**. "You want to look so talented it's literally hurting you. I want a look so optimistic it could cure cancer."** We all gave our biggest smiles, **"That's what I'm talking about. Take five everybody, drink a Red Bull,"**

"Hey" I ran up to Jesse "Meet you back here in three, ok?"

"Sure, Lex" He grinned

I walked off into to hallway and I vaguely heard some yells from the backstage area. The yells sounded familiar. _'It's not Shelby,'_ I thought _'It's definitely a guy... wait, what do I care? It's not me.' _ And I stride into the bathroom.

I was pacing backstage waiting for Jesse.

"Calm down Alexis. He'll be here any second,"

I looked at Shelby, "I know that," I snapped, "I just don't want him to go through with this!"

Now it was Shelby's turn to look at me "Alexis, I…" She was cut off a slam. We both spun around. It was just Jesse. "She's almost here," He waved his phone at us. "Lex, if you want, you can go."

"No friggin' way" I told him, "I _need_ to be here." I stared at him with all the determination I could; he stared right back. The silence was so heavy that I could feel it breaking me.

"Guys? We have a mission here," We were both startled; we'd both forgot that she was even here "Jesse, as you know, Alexis and I will be waiting here, behind the curtain, stage right, and you will enter from stage left and after she leaves you will meet us here; got it?" We both nodded.

I looked over at Jesse who was fiddling with his phone. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, "Show time" I smirk

"Show time" He repeated "You do know that I don't want to do this"

"You better not" I flashed him my ring; a reminder.

He nodded "I'll be back,"

"Damn straight you will be"

He laughed "Gotta go"

I sighed and walked over to where Shelby was standing. She was looking at me with an amused smile. "What?"

"It's just you two." She laughed. I looked at her, confused. "Never mind, show's about to start" She pulled us behind the curtain.

And there she was.

"**Jesse?"** Que spotlight, **"Who's there? I carry a rape whistle!"** I really had to shake my head at that. Sometimes this girl could be paranoid. I remember this one time, when we were five… sorry, back to the story.

"**It's just me"** I gripped the curtain **"Most spots are 2500 watts; this one is ten times brighter. We have to wear sunscreen on stage but it's worth it,"** Isn't he just so modest?

"**I guess everything's bigger and brighter here. I have to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth because if you don't there will be consequences; life and death consequences. Because if I give myself to you and it turns out you're just playing me… I might die. Not literally but emotionally. It'll be the kind of heartbreak that girls like me hold for the rest of their lives. Like Barbra in 'The Way We Were'"**

Jesse laughed **"Oh my god"** He pulled her close and I took a deep breath. Shelby took my hand, mostly, I figured, to keep me from running to them and pulling them apart. **"You're more of a drama queen then I am. Hi,"** He extended his hand **"I'm Jesse,"**

She shook her head **"I know who you are"**

"**You know Jesse St. James, the star of Vocal Adrenaline"** *cough co-star cough* **"Your competition at Regional's. I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who's nuts about you," **Yeah right, **"The guy who would never hurt you."**

She practically fell into his arms and he hugged her**. "No one can know" **Silly Rachel; I smirked.

"**I understand"** If you say so, Jesse.

He leaned in. Shelby let go of my hand and grabbed my arm, making sure I don't do anything rash.

Then he …kissed her. And in an extremely glamorous fashion I bit my tongue so hard it started bleeding.

He opened his eyes and looked at us. Shelby, while not letting go of my arm, nodded approvingly. As for me, I just glared.

It felt like forever. I wanted to scream, _'Pull away, damn it! Pull away!' _

It was my turn to pull away; I wrenched my arm from Shelby's grasp and just walked out.

xxx

A/N: Like it? It's not too bad right? The next chapter will be up within a week. I promise. Reviews, reviews, and more reviews please!


	3. Power Of Madonna

Chapter 3 [Set during 'Power of Madonna']

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry there's such a long time between chapters. I have a life…and a blog which I update way more, so look at that. Sorry, had to plug it, the link is on my profile. I also apologize for any weird spelling mistakes, I'm on a laptop that I'm not really used to. I also just want to thank my awesome beta, Eirian. Thanks for all the help!

Disclaimer: All of this (except the 1st song and kind of the 2nd one) belongs to Ryan Murphy and the people at FOX. The songs also don't belong to me; the 1st is Darren Criss's and the 2nd is Madonna's.

Quick fun fact – _'Burning Up' _(Madonna's song) was supposed to be on Glee but it was cut from the episode, so I suggest you go on YouTube and look it up; Jon Groff is brilliant in the song.

XxX

_I'm the smartest person  
>that I've ever met.<br>So why do I allow myself to  
>possibly forget.<em>

There's so much I know how to do,  
>so much more than all of you.<br>The only thing I wish I knew  
>was how to make them see<br>the girl that I can be...

I am  
>the coolest girl in the whole wide world<br>I know it  
>but can't show it at all.<p>

I heard footsteps outside my door then the front slam. _'I wonder who that could be'_ I thought. I brushed it off.

Then I heard my door creak open.

"Hey, Alexis… Can I talk to you?"

I switched off my iPod and pulled the headphones out of my ears, "Yeah Rachel, what do you want?

She looked _nervous_, which was something I've never seen. "Um… Have you ever… you know… gotten intimate with someone?"

That question really took me aback. "Wait, what?"

She wouldn't look at me in the eye, "Don't make me say it again,"

"So… do you mean… have I lost my virginity?" She nodded slowly, "Why…?" I horrible though hit me, "Did something happen with you and Jesse?"

"Kinda…"

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face, "Why are you even asking me?" I said coldly.

"Isn't this what sisters are supposed to talk about?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're barley sister,"

She looked shocked at my sudden change of emotion, "Well, sorry." She left.

I was regretted what I said the second I heard the door slam. I couldn't feel sorry right now; I had other things to do.

xxx

((A/N: Everything that is _**Italicized Bold**_ is Lexi as opposed to Jesse or anyone else and everything that is just **Bolded** isn't part of the song. You're smart people, you'll catch on))

**Jesse ran to the front and started singing **_Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire  
>And I can't quench my desire<br>Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love  
>You're not convinced that that is enough<br>I put myself in this position  
>And I deserve the imposition<br>But you don't even know I'm alive  
>And this pounding in my heart just won't die<br>I'm burning up  
><em>**He ran back allowing me to be his dance partner**_  
><em>

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>For your love<em>

**I took a breath and belted, **_**You're always closing your door  
>Well that only makes me want you more<br>And day and night I cry for your love  
>You're not convinced that that is enough<br>To justify my wanting you  
>Now tell me what you want me to do<br>I'm not blind and I know  
>That you want to want me but you can't let go<br>**_**I grinned at myself and joined everyone for the chorus **_Come on, let go  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>For your love_

**I glanced up at Jesse, who was in full force**_. Do you want to see me down on my knees?  
>Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?<br>Unlike the others I'd do anything  
>I'm not the same, I have no shame<br>I'm on fire!_

_**I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>For your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<strong>_

You know you got me burning up, baby  
>You know you got me burning up, baby<p>

**I looked at Jesse who smiled and joined me for the ending **_Burning up for your love  
>Burning up for your love<em>

I kicked, spun around, 'show-faced', and posed. "Good job front row, back row you need to get the flips timed better. And all of you, more emotion, I don't know how much I have to say that before you guys get it," I rolled my eyes; I thought we'd be done a long time ago. My eyes flickered to the clock in the corner. 11 pm. I groaned.

"What was that?" Shelby asked, "Anyone got a problem?"

There was a murmur of no's.

"Good, from the top,"

We ran through the number a few more times, though I wasn't all that concentrated.

"You guys clearly need to practice, go home and get some sleep."

I ran off of stage to change and get my stuff, knowing I could confront Jesse soon. When I walked into the dressing room I speed changed and half ran to the theater entrance.

"Alexis, wait up," I spun around; it was Tarah, a dancer, "Hey, what's the rush?"

"Just want to go home," I smiled falsely; I didn't plan on telling her anything, she was the school gossip.

"You sure? I heard about you and Jesse,"

My smiled faltered, "What about me and Jesse?" I started to button up my coat.

"You guys had a falling out," She grinned slyly, "And behind that act you aren't the perfect couple,"

"You can tell whoever told you that completely false rumor that we are still going strong and we are, in fact, the perfect couple," I spun around and stormed all the way to Jesse's Range Rover.

When I got there my anger faded into uncertainty. Were people actually talking about us? "Hey," I jumped; it was Jesse. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," He unlocked the door and I got in

"Did you know your coat is half open?" He laughed.

I looked down, flustered. "Thanks,"

We drove in silence, until I said, "Jesse, how's it going with Rachel?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug, "OK,"

"Really, because I heard someone leave last night."

"OK…"

"Then Rachel asked me a weird question," I felt him tense. I paused but he didn't say anything. "She asked me if I've ever been intimate with anyone."

He just kept driving. It really pissed me off, "Jesse, did you have sex with my sister?"

He took a breath and looked at me, "No, I didn't."

"Then why did she ask me?"

"I don't know,"

I knew that something was wrong; Jesse was usually so upfront about everything. The ride home was hard. Maybe Tarah was right, maybe we weren't the perfect couple anymore. When we got to my house I got out without saying good-bye and stormed up to my room.

xxx

"You're what?" I shrieked.

"Alexis, calm down!" Shelby yelled, "We have to,"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WE HAVE TO'?" I was enraged, "I ONLY AGREED FOR HIM TO DATE MY SISTER! DO YOU KNOW HARD THAT IS FOR ME? MY FREAKING SISTER! WITH MY BOYFRIEND! NOW HE'S MOVING SCHOOLS! TO BE WITH **HER**! WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING? I DON'T CARE WE HAVE TO, SCREW REGIONALS; WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SPLITTING UP TWO PEOPLE. AND IF WE KEEP THIS UP THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED!"

Both of them stared at me. I'd never blown up like this; not recently, anyway. None of us spoke or movie for what felt like a long time. The only thing you could hear was my breathing.

Shelby was 1st to speak, "Alexis, I know you feel like crap –"

"Clearly,"

"But we have to do this, for the team."

I looked at Shelby shaking my head, "Let's see what Jesse has to say about this," Both of us swiveled to face Jesse.

"I'm going to go,"

I bit my tongue to keep from yelling anymore. "Sure, go with Rachel. You love her and shit." I felt the tears burn in my eyes.

"I don't love her, I love the team,"

"Sure," I said bitterly, "OK, why not?" The tears were in full flow now. Not wanting to be there any longer, I left. I didn't feel apologetic for any of my recent storm outs, they felt good actually. When I got my car started I looked around, to see if Jesse had chased after me. No one was out there. I guess life isn't a movie.

I sat on my bed, thoughts whirring in my mind. I'd been felling horrible about everything I did today and sitting around wasn't going to help. I got up and walked down the hall to Rachel's room. I knocked and when there was no answer I peeked my head in. The bright yellow of the walls felt like they were trying to blind me. How Rachel stood it I would never know.

"Rachel?" I whispered. I looked around, finally coming to the conclusion that no one was in there. I quickly ran through the house, scanning all the rooms. When I got to the living room I saw that my dads were watching old episodes of Cop Rock. I ran up to them.

"Hey, do you guys know where Rachel is?"

They looked at me and after a few confused seconds they looked at each other and Leroy said, "She went out, with Jesse."

I bit my tongue, "Thanks," And I ran back up to my room.

Screw being nice, I needed a plan.

XxX

A/N: Reviews please! I hope everyone likes it; the next chapter won't take a month. I promise. Less than three!


	4. Chapter Of Resignation

Chapter of Resignation:

Hi everyone. It's been a while. How was your summer? Mine was epic, but you can read about it on my blog (link on profile). But that's not what I'm here for; I'm here to tell you that I'm abandoning this story. Why? It's because the story in my head doesn't translate well to page. Alexis is a Mary-Sue, the writing is amateur, I don't capture characters well, and writing the story isn't fun anymore. So for anyone who enjoyed the story, I'm sorry. I have some one-shots that you can read and I've favorited (yes, I know that's not a word) a lot of good stories, so check those out. If you have any questions about the story just PM me and I'll answer. Thanks for reading.

Love you guys. Less than shrub.

~SP0608

PS: If you were wondering, Alexis' full name is Monica Alexis Berry. Though the character sprang into my head before they revealed that Rachel is named after Rachel Green form Friends, which is an AMAZING show BTW, I adjusted her name. Do you think it suits her?


End file.
